Dedication Page
by Selene08
Summary: A dedication page to everyone who has reviewed my work, been my muse, been my friend, added me to their favs, ext. I hope you all like this everyone! Please read and review to tell me what you think. Thank you everyone! I love you all! Have a happy night!


Hello everyone! Yes, I know this is not a story at all. But rather a dedication page that I did about two months ago. This is the new version of it. I hope you all like it! It's dedicated to each and every person who has reviewed me, added me to their favorites, and has been just so gosh darn spiffy! Thank you all! Without you, none of my fics would be possible. I love you all! 

I categorize this by how well I know you and which means I know you by. 

I also put this in the Hellsing section because that is where all my stories are. If I make a story for another section then it will be in that section as well. 

Here it goes…drum roll please…

* * *

To my friends on this site (Some of which have already been credited): 

To my first ever reviewer! To the one who first made my night and made me smile with her kind words: Silverfox3220. Thank you so much! You've been so kind and so nice and a great IM buddy! Hope to talk to you soon and thank you so much! -L!z 

Thank you so much to Cannot Fathom a Penname for being so effing rad with her awesome friendship and comforting words and for making me smile. She is a wonderful person who is insane, funny, caring, intelligent, and agrees with me when we say "Long live nerds!" I thank her from the bottom of my heart. You rock ma amie! Dozen of sugar cookies with sprinkles on them to you! - Tippecanoe 

Thank you to silverXphoenix for being a nice IM buddy and for writing me such wonderful and long reviews that made me smile from the bottom of my heart. She's been one of the few people who have stuck around to read my work and it saddens me that she must now go by a different penname. Thanks a lot girl! See ya on IM hopefully!

Thank you to Different Child, who has been a very good friend to me and is a very wonderful person indeed. Even though she's just a bit shy she's still a good online friend and gives good advice and is very good at explaining things because I'm such a ditz! Thank you for reviewing my work! (Hugs) 

Thank you very, very much to HotpantsHeather for being my new friend on IM. Gotta love you girlie! Thank you for writing and reviewing fics for me. I just love all the dedications! They really, really made me smile! Thank you so much! And also thank you for just being awesome and having fun online with me. TTYL!

To my new friend Crusnik02 for being so just completely rockin' and having fun being hyper with me whether we're on sugar or not. Thanks for putting up with my lack of updates and for writing co-fics with me. Hopefully we'll get a ton out soon! Thanks for understanding me and being a good friend! You rock girl! -Vampie

Thank you to xXLoveless.NinjaXx for inspiring me, having fun online with me, being cool, and giving me some good feedback for my story "Fields of Innocence." I'm sorry for not getting your surprise to you sooner but its coming! I promise! And thank you for just being another one of my awesome friends on this site! I cannot thank you enough ma cherie! (Major huggles) - Tue Petite

Thank you to BlackFang02 for reviewing my work and tolerating my bubbly spurts of randomness. And for giving me my dosage of rock 'n' roll. Also thanks for being an awesome online friend! Hope all's well! See ya around! 

Thanks to SunilaMoon for just being spiffy with the drama that went on between me and she-who-must-not-be-named. And for writing such awesome work and reviewing my own work as well. Thanks a lot Suni! You and your AMVs rock!

And also thank you to my first requester for my beta-reading: KerriRane for putting up with my lack of updating for you. I'm so sorry…again! Thanks for making me feel happy when you asked me and for giving me such wonderful advice online! And also thanks for reading more work! See ya around!

Thank you to the Hellsing Alchemist and Amanda-chan for reading my work and helping me out with a special sequel to "Nightmare." I promise to get it up soon just for you guys! Thanks a lot! You two have been a great help! I owe you one! Good luck in school!

Thank you very much to: Tsuyama Kasugai for giving me such an amazing idea for a story and for reviewing my work and for sticking with it. Thank you so much! I love all your reviews and how in depth you go into them. Thank you! Hope everything's going alright with you! Much PM's with you later!

And now I want everyone to pay very special attention to my new friend: Alucard Van Hellsing a.k.a. Wolf Boy. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL IDEAS! Everyone is my muse but this werewolf takes the cake! Seriously, I now have so many fics to dedicate to him because even his typos gave me inspiration! He helped me with my books and gave me some awesome ideas which I cannot wait to write out! Understanding and relating to me and I to him and for being the only one whose concerned when I fall down (or up) the stairs. Because I do it so much no one gives a crap anymore. And also for writing some awesome stories -even though he thinks I overrated him, which is so WRONG! But his story "the Bird of Hermes" made me snap out of my writers block and for that I thank you Thanasis! I so owe you a million! See ya later! -Chibi Vampire

* * *

�

Credited people:

Gem of the Stars: deserves a million time fold the credits I give her now along with a box of whatever cookie she wants and a book of the choicest spells. She has helped me with the eleventh chapter of "Falling Angel" by giving me wonderful suggestions even though I was such a ditz and deleted her e-mails but did my best anyways to remember all lot of what she wrote. Thank you so much!

Father Anderson: Who was the only person to give me song lyrics. Thank you so very, very much! I will definitely use them in later chapters because I have more surprises up my sleeve. Thanks a lot!

Also another special thanks to Different Child and Silverfox3220 for giving me suggestions! Thanks a lot you two!

* * *

Reviewers:

Saya of Baskerville

MegFallow

Isolated Mind

Hemamal

Darkest Vampire

Chris Stork

DarkMignonette

BlackWolfHellHound

Kankuro's Puppet

GodComplexX

NOCENS - CANIS

Koori Youkai Hime

Little-Hellsing

Phantomwriter92

xXNo-life-kingXx

mslcat 

BigKwell

Ebony's Twilight

Edowen

Marajsky

Thank you all so much for reviewing me! Thank you! I love you all and you all make me smile every time I read your reviews! Thank you!

* * *

People who have added me to their favorites: 

Cleverpane769366

DeathsDragon

facehellsangel

HellsingFanaticperson

Ms. Alucard

I'm loved! I'm really, really loved! Thanks for adding me to your favorites list! (Note: others on this list have added me to their favs but they have already mentioned. I'm not going to mention anyone twice save the credited people.) Thank you so much again!

* * *

�

Anonymous reviewers:

JAUNIS…even though I think he might have been sarcastic. But still, a review is a review. So hope you read more and liked where it went!

The Irish Wolf Sheep Assass...

S3ius

Dark night

DARK ONE

Cute-girl

Unowho 

Thank you all so much! I really enjoyed reading your reviews! Stick around and read the next chapters! Thank you all again!

* * *

Family:

Also I would like to thank you mother (yes, I know, incredibly lame…but she's cool) for reviewing more work under the penname of "fjs08" thank you! She does have an account on this site but she won't be writing any stories because she simply doesn't give a crap and doesn't even know what Hellsing is. But still likes to read my work anyways because she's a caring parent and likes to monitor what I do on the internet. If, even, just a little. Thanks mom!

* * *

Flames: Yes, I am including flames

Leahcar: I know this annoys the hell out of you. I knew it would annoy a lot of people but if you had read what I had wrote about "trust me, I have a plan" or "Just go with it, it's called creative license" or even "If it wasn't like this, then it wouldn't have worked." Then you would have realized that it worked out perfectly in the end because you didn't stick around to read the later chapters. So next time, save the mild flaming until you've read it all the way through. Thank you very much! Oh and everything is explained in later chapters what happened between them and how it was all resolved and why couldn't tell anyone and why her father couldn't invade her mind. So please read all the way next time!

Celticfox: We've already resolved this issue. No need to make any of us angry again and no need to make me explode on you again. But thank you for the flames, they did show me what I needed to work on. But as I've said…we've already resolved this little bit.

* * *

�

THANK YOU EVERYONE!JUST THANK YOU! I love you all, you all make me smile and you all make me so incredibly happy! I'm so glad you liked my work and I'm happy I've had the chance to read yours. Thank you to everyone who has been so wonderful and so nice to me and has given me loads of inspiration. From the bottom of my heart I thank you all and I hope you all have a happy night! Review you all as well! Oh and�I think�I forgot to say something before I go: 

THANK YOU!

Blessed be and merry ye part, 

-Liz Symonds 


End file.
